Dance with the Devil
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: (AU) Love is one of precious things in the world. That's what everyone thinks, that's what Caroline thought till she had fallen for a monster. Only he can make her feel everything. Love, hate, happy, sad, and a little fear. She blames herself for meeting him, but it was destined which she didn't know.
1. Before the night falls 1

_Summary:_ (AU) Love is one of precious things in the world. That's what everyone thinks, that's what Caroline thought till she had fallen for a monster. Only he can make her feel everything. Love, hate, happy, sad, and a little fear. She blames herself for meeting him, but it was destined which she didn't know.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline, Klaus

 _Warning:_ Sometimes the story will go darker. Sometimes Normal. Just tell me if this plot is interesting or not. So that I can plan on this story. If not I can stop and delete this gladly. This is short chapter and I can't help from posting it.

 _About the story:_ It takes place in Alternate universe where the Originals are not a family, yet we can have them too. There's another story behind the wolf part of Klaus. And there'll be all characters, mostly. Klaus like usual is cold and erratic. Caroline is sweet, lovable.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The smell of the burnt skin filled her nose as she wiped the freshly forming tears. She still couldn't believe that her love of the life was murdered brutally. There was no coming back, no—no way, and she couldn't bring her love, with her magic, from the other world.

It was all because of that Original Hybrid.

Esther clenched her fists. _Because of him,_ the love of her life was gone. Mikael was gone.

She will make that ancient Hybrid pay. He would suffer. He just had to know what it feels like when he loses someone he loves.

Yes, he would definitely pay for his doings. Esther will make sure of that.

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Before the night falls**_

Normally kids of the orphanage should sleep by nine at nights. But Caroline couldn't sleep like usual. She was excited in one way that she could get to meet Mr. K, the mysterious man.

It all started three months ago.

She had woken up from sleep as she heard some sounds. Caroline would ignore them, but that day she really felt weird. Then she had gotten up from her bed and went down to open the door. She had done as if she was told by someone. In this entire process, Caroline hadn't disturbed anyone, neither her fellow orphans nor her in charge, in their sleep.

 _When she opened the door, it was nobody. Only chirping sounds were coming. She was shivering for unnecessary reason, at least that's what she thought._

Probably, I should get back to sleep _, she said to herself._

 _That was when she recognized something on the porch. A kind of envelope. She was definitely in hallucination. Or else who would throw an envelope in the middle of night?_

 _But it was real. She crouched down and collected the cover hesitantly._ _There was instant change in the direction of wind. She glanced around and ran back towards the vast bedroom, where all the girls were sleeping on their beds._ _Caroline climbed back into her bed and turned on the light beside her bed. Many questions were popping in her mind. Was the envelope for her? It wasn't sealed._

 _After a minute of inner battle she had, her crooked part of mind decided to open. If it wasn't for her, she would throw it in the same place. Pretty simple._

 _Unfolding the paper after she took it from envelope, Caroline's eyes found a picture. It was the drawing of a girl standing beside a tree. Surroundings in those drawing were kind of familiar to her. She was astonished after identifying that it was her. She had stood beside a tree, the one in the local park._

 _Caroline remembered that day. She had felt disgust; she was tired of her life. She had completed high school with much difficulty. Since funding was not available, she was forced to drop her studies. Her in charge, Abby Bennett was a kind woman. And she let Caroline stay for few more days till she found a job. That day she attended for a temporary job, but she had lost it._

 _She was depressed and stood alone in that park, in order to gain some control on her wavering mind._

 _But now that was past. Caroline had no idea that she was not alone, that somebody had watched her then._

 _'Don't worry about it, love,' it was written down._

 _Her long plaid skirt was highlighted with her fingers as she smiled. Well, it was odd that somebody had observed her from a distance. At a corner, the letter K was there._

 _"K," she mumbled dreamily._

That was just the beginning. On every night, she would receive a drawing and a line at the bottom.

Few of them raised her heartbeat instantly like: 'I wonder you know what you're doing to me, love.'

That line was written along with her portrait, in which she was biting her lip and looking up as if she was thinking.

Caroline couldn't believe herself that there was a person who actually was showing interest in her. Once there was a boy from her school, who liked her, but they were young and it was frail bond between them. Now, at this age of twenty, Caroline had dreamt of having a small house of her own and a loving boyfriend. At least the latter was happening. Of course, she was so confident that soon her small house dream would come true. She would achieve it, for sure.

One night she took a step ahead and had placed an envelope at the common spot saying that she wanted to see him. Later she didn't get any letter from Mr. K, which disturbed her to no limit. After two days, she had received a letter from K that he was ready to meet her. He had mentioned that he would see her in daytime, without giving any further details.

Caroline was over moon at once. And she was anxious again. She was going to meet her _stalker_ , literally. Stalker or secret admirer or whoever it is.

How does he look like? Will he be understanding and sweet? She couldn't wait to see this mysterious K.

 ** _Before the night falls_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**


	2. Before the night falls 2

_Summary:_ (AU) Love is one of precious things in the world. That's what everyone thinks, that's what Caroline thought till she had fallen for a monster. Only he can make her feel everything. Love, hate, happy, sad, and a little fear. She blames herself for meeting him, but it was destined which she didn't know.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline, Klaus

 _Note:_ I could only thank each and everyone for the response, and showing interest in this story line. Half of this chapter is from Hybrid's Point of view and a little back story. Here's the second installment of Before the night falls.

Obviously, I don't own any character from TVD/ TO. Just for entertainment purposes. No offense to anyone. Purely imaginary.

* * *

 _ **Before the night falls**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

One more full moon day had arrived.

The Hybrid wouldn't have enjoyed it so well because of the beast inside him. It was as active as always. But he thought to change the routine. He wanted to let it out for the night. He was walking all alone on the highway between the forest lands. That night he thought to roam freely, away from humans.

Before he knew that, his eyes were yellow. Once he thought to set free that wolf side, he could no longer control it. He had adopted that situation centuries ago.

Almost thousand years back he had fought with werewolves along with the Original vampires. It was one of the malicious wolf pack they had ever faced. His co-vampire Originals had managed to destroy entire pack, along with him. But one beast had missed. And the same wolf had bitten him.

Usually the wolf bite would kill any normal vampire. But they were Originals. They can't be killed. Still it would weaken any Original. The other ancient vampires thought he would be killed. He only proved them wrong. He was strong. He was special. And something had happened to him.

Now he was here; half vampire and half wolf.

He was the Hybrid. The Original Hybrid.

He was different and proud of it. Invulnerable, not even like the Originals. The vampire hunters were not strong enough to touch him. Never in these centuries at least had one of the hunters touched him. Poor Mikael, a vampire hunter had wasted his life while coming after him. Yet the Hybrid would recall him as the best of the rivals he had. Only Mikael had managed to come around.

That hunter had surprisingly managed to hold captive of Rebekah, the one and only lady Original. The Hybrid remembered that day also. Rest of the Originals teamed up to set her free. But in that process he killed that hunter.

Finally the wolf side of him was unleashed. He was on four feet; running aimlessly in the woods; enjoying the soil under him. At the end, he stood at the river bank.

He liked this, being alone. He never missed any chance of taking pleasure from the nature. Something was there in this breeze.

It was then, a scent filled his nose. He sniffed keenly; it wasn't from this place; it wasn't earthy. That flavor was kind of sweet and alluring. It was driving the beast crazy. As if it was making a call to him.

The wolf made an automatic movement towards the scent. He couldn't be more than frustrated than he was then. He ran; he shifted from place to place; was not at all bothered about anyone, as it was already dark and late.

At last he was standing at house. The source of that scent was inside. He could feel that. Every part of him compelling him to break those doors open and go inside. His vampire side was stronger than that. Before that wolf could do such damage, the vampire part of him decided to take charge.

Again he was on two feet.

His stormy blues were blazing. He fixed to wait beside the trees.

Slowly the first light of the sun came up. He was still waiting patiently for the source to appear. Hours passed and the source of the scent was out of the house.

The Hybrid was less surprised to find a lady but he was more than stunned with her glory.

Her blonde hair was radiating under the morning sun. Serenity was there in her smile. Then and there he concluded something else.

He went back and put on his clothes. It wasn't that hard to pick up her scent. He followed her.

She came out from a mall. Her pleasant smile wasn't there as she walked into a park. She found a place near a tree. For minutes, she stood there with a depressed look. The ancient hybrid couldn't make out what it was; not that he cared. He was simply devouring that moment, watching her over a distance.

Then and there he decided.

****DWD****

"So you are saying that this K guy wants to meet you?" Bonnie Bennett asked her blonde friend. At the old, long mahogany table kids of the orphanage were having their breakfast.

Caroline glared at her friend to shush her loud voice. Bonnie looked around and shrugged, "Come on, Care. These brats are pretty much interested about their food. Just tell me when you're going to meet him?" she asked excitedly.

Caroline giggled, "I don't know. He simply mentioned he'll meet me. When, where, he didn't say anything."

Bonnie nodded distantly as she chewed her granola. Swallowing it, she frowned, "I don't think it's safe. I mean, come on, he was stalking and hiding for months. And now all of sudden—" she trailed off, "Don't you think he might turn out as a psycho killer or something like that?"

Caroline would never mind listening to such type of comments from her best friend. She laughed out, "Bon, you know I love you."

Bonnie threw her a crooked smile, "Yeah, I over think, I know." The blonde completed her breakfast and got up to wash her dish while Bonnie followed her.

"Just be careful." Bonnie ended their conversation and left.

Caroline smiled gazing after her. Bonnie was kind-hearted, just like her mother Abby. After Abby, Bonnie would take up the responsibility of that orphanage and Caroline was sure that Bonnie will do that job like just fine.

But it was not easy to control those kids who were a lot younger than them. All the caretakers were helpful yet it might be difficult at times.

Caroline smiled sadly looking at innocent kids. They quarrel, they share, they laugh together but at the end they would stick together as a family. But when few of them were adopted, then it would be emotional to see those kids crying.

Placing her bowl aside, Caroline got back to the room and took her bag. When she was at entrance, she crossed the path with Abby. The older one smiled warmly, "Another interview?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I hope I would get a chance, Abby."

"Don't stress yourself too much, Caroline." Abby smiled patting her shoulder. "Put your faith in God."

With that sentence, Abby went inside while Caroline exhaled, "I wish I can." She mumbled dryly. She didn't like to hurt Abby but the truth was Caroline had never believed in God or any other supernatural existence. She always had a belief in humanity. Abby's humanity was the reason for her survival. That's all she thought.

"New day!" she exclaimed walking out.

She had reached her destiny, a hotel. Caroline had applied for the job as receptionist. She was about to enter when someone called her name. Her brows knitted when an unfamiliar person called her name.

"Yes?" She half-smiled.

The bronze colored hair guy took out an envelope. Looking at it, Caroline's face lit up. Mr. K?

"Mr. K?" she asked the same. That man shook her head, "He told me to give this." His voice wasn't normal, lightly robotic.

"Why he doesn't show up?"

He shrugged and placed it in her hand. When he left, Caroline huffed while peeked into the letter.

Another picture of her it was, when she was at the door that morning. She was looking up with lots of hope and small smile playing on her lips. Her gaze went down.

'I'll be out by the time you're done, love.'

She raised brows as she let out a quiet chuckle. Watching his signature at the bottom, K, she murmured, "Well that isn't creepy at all."

Giving one last glance to her surroundings, she entered into the hotel.

It was almost mid noon when she came out. Caroline was luckily appointed for that job. Yeah, even she couldn't believe that. The manager was really sweet, that was what she concluded. He was very soft to her.

She had completely forgotten about K by that time. Her gaze quickly fell upon her surroundings. Everyone was quiet busy in their works. She couldn't able to find at least one person watching her.

Was he not showing up today also? Disappointment was about to claim her when she found someone.

A man in trench was at a distance. He was smiling cheekily and it made her shiver to no limit. Just imagine when a stranger was giving you a known smile when you have no idea who the hell was he, or why he was smiling at you.

Caroline gazed at him cautiously. His hands were in his pockets; his dirt blond curls were short; the way he stood was normal, leaning against a pole with his legs crossed. But she could definitely feel it wasn't normal. Something was there about his eyes; they were disturbingly cold; his smile was mischievous.

She had no idea for how long she simply stared at the devilishly striking man. When he started to walk towards her, her heart rate frantically sped up.

"Aren't you bit late?" he asked in thicker accent.

Caroline breathed out in realization. She exactly knew who it was. "K?" Excitement was clear in her voice.

He let out a low melodious chuckle. "Allow me to introduce myself properly, love. My name is Klaus."

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Before the night falls_**


	3. Before the night falls 3

_Summary:_ (AU) Love is one of precious things in the world. That's what everyone thinks, that's what Caroline thought till she had fallen for a monster. Only he can make her feel everything. Love, hate, happy, sad, and a little fear. She blames herself for meeting him, but it was destined which she didn't know.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline, Klaus

 _Note:_ I don't own any character from TVD/ TO. Just for entertainment purposes. No offense to anyone. Purely imaginary.

Special thanks to _Hellz-on-Earth_ for reading and editing very patiently. =)

* * *

 **0o Before the night falls o0**

 **0o Chapter 3 o0**

 *****DWD*****

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she let out a nervous smile. "Finally, you decided to show up," she commented dryly.

Klaus blew her a melting smirk. "Forgive the delay love. I can make it up to you." She laughed trying to be normal. "That's not required. I'm so happy to meet you." He smirked, eyeing her, "So am I."

She definitely didn't know what it actually meant. She found him giving her an overall glance. When he looked into her eyes she felt really strange. Not weird just strange and for some peculiar reason Caroline enjoyed that feeling.

They were on the way back to the orphanage.

"You never told me the reason for your stalking," she muttered wryly.

He feigned hurt. "Is that what I get for my adoration?" Placing a hand on his chest he sighed dramatically, "It truly hurts." She let out a quiet chuckle, "Come on now tell me the truth."

Klaus smiled, "I find you interesting."

His words along with his steady gaze caused a temperature rise in her cheeks. She smiled back coyly. "What do you do Klaus?" Changing the topic quickly.

"Whatever interests me," he answered coolly, placing hands in his coat pockets while his eyes were upon the road. His answer made Caroline curious and before she could ask anything else he continued. "My background is not important. Tell me something about you."

"I thought you were well aware of me," she mocked. "I mean, come on, three months? Why haven't you showed up for three freaking months?" she squeaked.

He chortled at her tone, "What can I say, I love to play games."

"Oh yeah?" she muttered dryly. "I'm not at all amused."

"Well, you're no fun?" he jokingly accused her. After a minute of silence he spoke again. "I didn't expect you would show any concern." Caroline shot him a pointed look. "Are you kidding me? I haven't slept properly for days."

His words were simple. Soon she reached to the comfort level as their talk progressed. Conversation with Klaus was free and light. He talked as well as listened to her. Neither was he dull nor was he over-active. In about time, they made it to the orphanage.

Caroline stopped at the gate and turned to his side.

"So?" she bit lip anxiously.

Klaus gave her little smile. "I want to take you out for dinner."

Relieved, she agreed without any delay, "Sure. When?"

"How about tonight?"

 *****DWD*****

"Bonnie!" Caroline's screech caused her bff startled look.

"Wha—Caroline, are you ok?" Bonnie shut the laptop when she saw her blonde friend full of excitement. Caroline was practically giggling like a ten year old. She hugged her friend, "At last!"

Bonnie calmed her down and pulled back, "At last what?"

"At last I met him," Caroline sang dreamily.

"K?" Bonnie raised brows with a smirk.

"His name is Klaus. And he is—just perfect." The way Caroline blushed made Bonnie snort. How could one decide that so quickly?

"At first meeting you're saying that, Caroline?" Bonnie didn't approve of it, "Very matured." She huffed climbing down from her bed. "Has he given any more details other than his name?" she asked sarcastically.

Caroline's lips were brought together, forming as a pout. "Come on, Bon. You'll not say this after seeing him." She wrinkled nose. "He's a gentleman."

Bonnie made a face and surrendered finally. "Tell me more."

The blonde began to praise Klaus in every aspect. At a point of time, Bonnie was surprised as well as happy to see her friend like that. She knew Caroline. More than anyone. It was the first time that she was talking about a guy like that. Minutes had passed and at the end Caroline concluded that she was going out dinner with him.

"So, you want help with that?" Bonnie sighed.

Caroline nodded suddenly gloomed, "I don't have any prominent dresses for now."

Bonnie understood her depression. She wanted to see her friend happy. A smirk crept to her lips as she went for her own wardrobe. "Too bad." She mumbled wryly.

Soon her hands found a kind of peach colored fabric. Caroline opened and closed her mouth watching that dress. Bonnie wiggled brows, "Now you have one."

It was white for high and the hem of dress was in peach color; something floral. The blonde instantly liked it.

 *****DWD*****

It was almost eight when Caroline heard a horn from outside. Her face lit up immediately as she rushed towards the door. Breathing in and out a couple of times she calmed herself and opened the door.

Bonnie and Abby weren't there as they both attended for some family meeting which, of course, Caroline didn't ask about. The remaining helpers dragged the kids to their beds. Till Abby and Bonnie or Caroline got back one of them had to stay awake.

Klaus was in black. Like before. His cropped suit was black and went along with his designer black pants.

His smile lightly faded as soon as his gaze fell upon her. He stood near his car eyeing her from head to toe. She smiled coyly closing the space between them. "Hey," she mumbled tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. He inhaled and looked hard while trying to control himself. She didn't understand the sudden change in his behavior.

Taking her hand he planted a soft kiss on the back of it. Soon his lips brushed against her skin, a kind of jolt ignited in her. "You look ravishing, love."

The dress came to her knees. It had given him an opportunity to imagine her slender legs. Her curvy neck was an invitation for him to affix his lips there. Her skin was pale and he wanted to trace every inch of it. And the blush on her face made him smile wider. Her eyes were highlighted when she smiled and he just loved the spark in her eyes.

"Thanks," she bit lip.

"Shall we?" he signaled.

The drive towards the restaurant wasn't quiet. They exchanged few glances. His gaze was intense; could give shivers deep to the core. His words were calm and distant sometimes.

Soon they were at one of costliest restaurants around Seattle. Klaus had already booked a private table which was isolated in a corner.

"You never told me about your family," Caroline stated after settling down. He exhaled, "I have nobody."

Caroline turned her smile down. She knew how it felt when there was no family. She was glad at least she had Bonnie. She pressed hand upon his in a comforting way, "I'm sorry."

Klaus smiled back firmly shifting the glance between her face and hand. "Come on, love. We didn't come all the way here to share sad stories. Tell me have you travelled any place?"

"I didn't go anywhere except school," she scoffed.

He chuckled, "Really? I can take you to different places."

Caroline shook her head at his words as the waiter poured wine into glasses. "Is this offer available to everyone you go on date with?"

"No," he chortled.

"No for what?" she asked curiously. "No about offer or—"

"First, I don't date and second this is offer isn't open for just anyone." He explained as he basked in the bouquet of the wine. "Only you."

Caroline's cheeks turned pink again. "You don't date?" she mocked, "And now because you found me interesting?" she repeated his words. He nodded as she bit her lip.

This wasn't as easy as he thought. He thought he could manage while her scent was pulling him. He had to take something. Maybe he could withstand that feeling.

She spoke to him; shared her childhood, shared how she scored marks, shared the mischievous things she and Bonnie did while Abby and others slept. Caroline enjoyed when he teased her while they had dinner.

"Just a minute," she excused herself and marched towards the washroom. Klaus watched as she left.

He had enough. He couldn't control himself anymore. Throwing some bills on the table he rushed outside.

Klaus looked around and found a brunette passing. He sighed impassively, "Hey you."

That brunette turned around with a confused look, "Yes?"

Looking into her eyes he demanded, "Come with me." Feeling the drag towards his compulsion that woman silently did what he told. She was taken to alley beside the restaurant. It was dark, and he pushed her to the wall with a cold smirk playing on his lips.

 *****DWD*****

Caroline frowned when she didn't find Klaus anywhere. The waiter informed that he had left paying the bill.

Did he just leave her alone?

She was still in confusion when she stepped out of the restaurant. It was then she heard to muffled screams coming from alley.

For once, she couldn't believe her eyes. Someone was hurting a woman. That woman was pinned to the wall and a man's head was bent near her neck. Since it was dark she couldn't see more than that.

Caroline let out a loud gasp when that man let go off the woman. She fell down like a corpse. He cocked head towards Caroline. Snapping out of that shock, she tried to move from that place.

But he moved using supernatural speed in front of her.

Crap!

He finally came into light. Klaus.

It was, but it wasn't him. He was in monstrous form. The dark veins formed under his eyes which were now yellow. There was blood creeping from both the corners of his mouth. Caroline forgot to breathe when his fangs were slowly disappearing. His bright yellow eyes were now back to stormy blues.

He was back to his normal form.

Was she dreaming? She had to be.

No, the body on the ground was not a lie. She practically let out a sob and was about to scream. But he grasped her shoulders and placed her against the alley wall within seconds.

"Ssh, shh, shh—" he whispered, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb. Her breathe was now erratic; she was shivering.

"I didn't expect that you would come out so soon, love," he mumbled pressing his nose against her neck; inhaling her scent. That was what he longed for. He could finally take a whiff of her; like a drug to his system. He wondered how her blood tasted. Perhaps, it would be the best he ever had.

Uncontrollably his fangs came out again, his eyes turned color. How could she have that impact on him? His lips skimmed against the skin of her neck.

A tear slid down to her cheek. For Caroline, it was a shock to her system. She was still trying to understand what she had seen. Was Klaus the gentleman that she thought? He was now growling like a beast while nuzzling her neck. Her teeth began to chatter when his fangs traced her neck. It was her last moments on this land, she thought. Should she beg for her life? In the moment she was thinking it probably wouldn't work.

When he pulled back, his eyes were closed as if striving to have some control. He came back to his normal form his striking features full force.

With her still against the hard wall, he managed to wipe her tears and shook his head. "I hate to see water in your eyes, Caroline," a corner of his lips curved up. "Trust me, I don't want to harm you."

Finally the scared human Caroline managed to form words, "Pl—please, let me go." He wrinkled his nose as if she said the most spiteful thing. "We're just getting started."

Her heart rate rose frantically listening to his words. "What are you?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"Oh, I haven't said right?" he let go off her hands and caressed her cheek while replying. "I'm the Original Hybrid. Part wolf, part vampire."

Ok, that was something supernatural she thought. By accepting Klaus' reason she had to accept all supernatural things. God, wolves, vampires and anything supernatural.

He sighed tiredly, "Stop over-thinking, love. I assure I won't bite you." He stepped closer, "Though it's pretty hard to keep my hands off you."

She wasn't paying attention to him. But vampires couldn't walk in sun, right? And Klaus had met her this morning.

"Come. We have to get out of here."

"Are you not letting me go?"

"No." His answer was simple.

"I have to go, please," she prayed desperately. "Bonnie will wait for me." There was no conviction on her words when she spoke.

"Caroline," he started as if he was admonishing a little girl. "You do know that you are talking to someone who's a lot stronger than a regular human? A lot."

She gulped the knots formed in her throat as she nodded.

"If your friend and that orphanage home are bothering you, then I can take care of them," he shrugged his shoulders.

"No—please don't kill them!" another tear slipped from her eyes.

He rolled his eyes in slight frustration. " Stop crying Caroline. I won't harm you." She nodded hastily wiping her eyes. "I'm a lot older than you think. I have self-control. Meaning I don't kill people unnecessarily." Her mental state altered from tense to cautious. "Listen to me carefully, now. We'll go back to your place. Tell them that you're going to live with me from now on— or whatever they call it these days."

She gasped, "What!"

Klaus huffed in annoyance, "Are you going to do like I said or not?"

"No!"

His brows curved up with her bold answer. "Really?" he muttered wryly.

Caroline was panting as if she had run for miles. "No." She crossed her arms against chest. "Kill me if you want, but I won't sell myself to someone like you."

"Well, you're not selling yourself," he pretended to think, "You're coming on a tour with me."

"Still no," she said sternly. He nodded impassively, "Fine I'm paying a visit to your place." When she was about to oblige him, he added darkly, "By the way, I've a very good reputation. If I'm unleashed I don't easily turn back."

He took a couple of steps away from her, just to threaten her. She reacted quickly, "Yes, I will come with you." She blurted.

He turned to her. His grin reminded Caroline of a Cheshire cat. "Very good, love. Once we're out of this place, I'll explain all the do's and don'ts. Hmm?" Her gaze fell down in defeat.

He grasped her chin softly, ran his thumb across her lower lip. Slowly she met his intense look, "We're going to have so much fun, love." He smirked.

She exhaled.

All she knew was there was a world, of which she had no idea. And she just gave in to the most dangerous creature she ever met.

 *****DWD*****

 **0o Chapter 3 o0**

 **0o Before the night falls o0**

So far I thank each and everyone for the support =)

With this chapter, _Before the night falls_ series have completed. Upcoming series are _Drag me to hell._

At the end of this chapter, I guess everyone can imagine what's coming up next! Be kind and leave comments =)


	4. Drag me to hell 1

_Summary:_ (AU) Love is one of precious things in the world. That's what everyone thinks, that's what Caroline thought till she had fallen for a monster. Only he can make her feel everything. Love, hate, happy, sad, and a little fear. She blames herself for meeting him, but it was destined which she didn't know.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline, Klaus

 _Note:_ I don't own any character from TVD/ TO. Just for entertainment purposes. No offense to anyone. Purely imaginary. Thanks for reading, following, and commenting.

Second installment of the story. Love to hear more from you guys =)

* * *

 **0o Drag me to hell o0**

 **0o Chapter 1 o0**

"Please don't make me do this?" Caroline begged for the last time.

Klaus stared at this mere human. What the hell was she thinking? He grit his teeth in annoyance. "Sweetheart, if you repeat that again—" His features changed quickly.

Caroline gasped watching his monstrous form and stepped away towards the door. "Make it quick. I'm not very patient, as you would perceive me." He growled cornering her. Suddenly the door opened making them both turn their heads.

It was Laura, one of the caretakers.

The middle aged lady glanced between them suspiciously. Caroline mumbled, trying to fake coolness. "Hey, you didn't sleep?"

Klaus put on a charming smile for Laura, but she was still skeptical of him.

One more human.

"No." She replied in short. "You aren't allowed a guest at this time Caroline." Laura reminded the blonde of one of the rules of the orphanage in a stern voice.

Caroline didn't get a chance to respond. Klaus spoke for her. "Sweetheart please inform her."

Laura frowned in confusion. Caroline scratched her temple and opened her mouth to say what she was trained to.

"I'm leaving Laura. Well, I—er—I mean to move in with Klaus." Caroline tried her best to sound romantic, but all Klaus could feel was tension and sadness in her voice.

Not that he cared anyway.

Laura didn't seem convinced, surprisingly.

Why people didn't give him choice he'd never understand?

Now he'll have to compel the older woman.

He blurred to her swiftly and made an eye contact. Laura seemed to be in shock watching him move at an unnatural speed.

"Alright." He exhaled tiredly. "Keep your mouth shut and help Caroline pack her things. No more questions from you. Got it?"

Laura obliged despite the fact that she was confused and turned around walking inside.

Caroline's jaw was hanging down in astonishment. How did she take orders from a stranger?

Klaus shot her a smirk as he answered her unspoken question. "It's called compulsion Caroline. We can make people do things."

Her teeth trembled in pure terror as she moved inside while keeping her gaze on him until she escaped from his sight.

Klaus stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. He felt her scent leaving him which he didn't like. He wasn't getting addicted to her, was he?

It had been more than ten minutes and Caroline still hadn't come out. His patience was wearing thin. When he stepped near the door he felt the invisible barrier.

The orphanage wasn't a public property.

"Of course." He muttered completely annoyed.

Few more minutes passed in frustration. He noticed her presence by listening to the constant increase in her heart beat and of course her pleasing scent.

There were traces of water in her eyes. Pathetic, he scoffed mentally.

She tried to avoid his gaze when she stepped out of the house with her suitcase. Laura who was still under Klaus' influence followed. Klaus threw her an impassive glance. "Forget everything. All you know is Caroline has left the house for a better life and she's happy. This is what you will say should anyone ask. Understood?"

Laura nodded blankly.

Caroline let out a sob as she walked away from them. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive this nightmare or not?

Throughout the drive he tried to ignore her silent sobs.

How pathetic humans could be.

Especially women.

They would just cry for anything, everything.

"And I thought you'd like traveling with me."

"I never asked you to take me on tour." She almost snapped.

Klaus treated her with cold glare making her tremble slightly.

She was dealing with a freaking vampire. Also he claimed that he was some original hybrid. She recalled him saying he was part wolf and part vampire. Probably meant he was more venomous. That's what she thought.

So she had to have some control on her mouth. At least that would prevent her from being his food.

She had no idea what kind of sinister plans he had in store for her.

"Where will you take me?" She asked distantly.

"We'll stay at a hotel temporarily. After that I'll think of a place." He replied cheerily. Looking back at her he questioned her. "Do you have any place in mind love?"

"We aren't going for any romantic getaway." She said tensely. "Please tell me what you are planning?"

Klaus chuckled. "Would you believe me if I say I really have nothing?"

She frowned. "What?"

"You see Caroline." He sighed smiling more brightly than ever. "I'm more like a live-in-the-moment type. I do things when they come to mind. Don't worry. You'll get used to that side of me."

She had to predict her situation. Obviously she didn't want to.

"So why do you really want me?" She asked as soon as they reached the high profile hotel.

She was gaping at it in awe. Once they were inside and Klaus rented a junior suite after sweet talking with the receptionist.

Caroline saw the woman blush and wanted to scoff. How unprofessional she thought.

She followed him quietly into the room.

"Your blood." He mumbled as soon as the bell boy left them alone.

The rhythm of her beating heart instantly rose up.

She knew it! She would die in this monster's hands today. That was the reason he brought her out of her residence.

He watched her face and listened to her heartbeat. A corner of his lips curved up as he spoke sinking into the sofa. "Something is there. In it."

That wasn't definitely helpful.

He almost rolled his eyes when she looked fragile.

Klaus signaled for her to come near him by patting the place beside him. Biting her lip Caroline shook her head no. "You plan to kill me now?" She mumbled.

"I promise I won't kill you sweetheart." He said almost immediately.

Seconds passed before she walked slowly to him. Amused at her raw nature Klaus ran a hand through her hair. She trembled at first lost in her own thoughts on how she was feeling.

Klaus enjoyed how she struggled, but she would be lovelier with her face glowing like a full-moon.

"If you don't want my blood then what do you want?" She stuttered.

"I never said I don't want your blood." He said calmly. "You see Caroline I'm a lot older than you know, but I really am losing my balance when you're walking around. It's like a sweet melody. Mysterious is your blood to me. Every time I think of moving away from you, I only want to take two steps towards you."

"Then you could have gone far away until you lost track of it." She retorted without missing a second.

Klaus shook his head, slightly amused. "Come closer." When she didn't move an inch, because of her fear, Klaus muttered coldly looking into her eyes. Her pupils contradicted and sensed the uncontrolled movement in her body. The second she moved closer made her wonder how she had.

Probably this compulsion he talked about earlier.

Taking her hand into his Klaus sensed her fear and it didn't make him feel better. He hated when she was afraid of him and he was more surprised with that fact. He simply tried his best to ignore her weak emotions.

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded in a fragile voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He murmured running his fingers across her wrist. He felt her pulse vibrating against his touch. He wanted to experience the pumping of her thick, inviting blood. He had longed for this moment. "Just a little taste, sweetheart."

Her body froze. He grinned lightly and compelled her again. "You won't feel a thing. I promise."

Surprisingly she was freed from all kind of anxiety. She seemed relax.

Klaus brought her wrist near his mouth. His nose tip skimmed against the skin and he inhaled. Once again uncontrollably his fangs came down and his eyes turned into radiant yellow color. He kissed her wrist and watched her flinch a bit. He smirked as he raked his canines across the skin. She squirmed again, but no sound escaped her lips.

He could feel himself piercing her skin. Soon his canines came in contact with her blood making his eyes widened. His yellow orbs were glowing even more bright.

He was going through some kind of strange experience. Strange, but splendid.

As her blood traveled down his throat it empowered him to no limit. It was one of unique things in his life.

While Caroline didn't feel any pain she could feel him sucking her blood. Her mind was all over the place. She had shivered, but that didn't give him any hint. He seemed to enjoy her blood.

He was taking more from her.

She mumbled out his name in strain. "Klaus."

That caused him to come back to the land of living. A growl escaped from his lips as he retracted his fangs. He took a deep breath that almost terrified her.

He needed self-control. After a minute he was back to normal state.

When he glanced at her direction, she sobbed a little while checking out her wound.

" _Sui generis_." He muttered more to himself as he touched the bite on her wrist.

"Now am I going to become like you, a vampire?" She said in a worried tone.

"I only drank from you."

"But your venom—" She hissed. "It will turn me into a vampire!"

Klaus gaped at her. "You are so innocent aren't you? No you cannot change."

She tried to back away from him, but he only held onto her wrist. "That's enough for this day, love."

"Monster!" She spat before she could control herself.

He let out a throaty laugh when she stood up and tried to run away from him. "I take it as a compliment." He said moving with his supernatural speed and blocked her path.

She stopped dead in her tracks and glowered at him. Klaus inspected her wound and gave her an order. "You need to take my blood."

"Then I'll become a vampire?" She squeaked.

Klaus was getting tired of this rant of hers.

"Let me clarify for you sweetheart. If you die with my blood in your system then you'll become a vampire." He explained. "My blood can heal you. Now be a good girl and take my blood."

Caroline stared at him with a disgusted look. "I'd rather not. That's gross!"

"Don't make me compel you again."

"No, don't do that hypnotizing thing again to me!" Caroline cried. "I don't appreciate it."

Klaus chuckled. "As if you're leaving me a choice."

When he took a step towards her, Caroline yelped backing away until her body hit the door. She opened it and closed the door on his face.

"Go away please!"

"Stop being so dramatic Caroline." He purred. He said other things, but Caroline didn't pay any attention to them. She hated being his prisoner, but she didn't have any other options.

She discovered it was a bedroom she ran into. Klaus stopped taunting her from the other side. If he wanted he could have broken the door in two with a single punch, but he didn't. He simply left her alone which was what she was hoping for.

She went over to the bed and collapsed on the soft mattress. She felt knots flipping inside her stomach thinking of how her days would turn into.

Her life was at the beginning of great chaos yet to come. Looking at her wound, she snorted. There wasn't much pain when he sank his canines into her. Not even now.

She hoped that these past few hours would remain as a terrible nightmare when she woke up.

Instead she was absorbed into more of darkness. She could feel imaginary things happen in her dreams.

She was walking alone on the road which she recognized as the way to her orphanage. The surroundings were blurry and dark. Her daily pajamas were covering her body.

She knew it was a dream yet it seemed so real.

There were no tulips in the garden of the orphanage as far as she remembered, but they're were now. Caroline smiled a bit as she crouched down. It was then she heard a female voice.

"Lovely isn't it?" The owner of that husky voice asked.

Caroline turned around and found a blonde smiling at her. She was wearing something long and black dress with a v-neck. Her soft and plain hair was reaching her chest. The exposed part of her skin was in contrast with her dressing and that of her surroundings.

"Tulips are my favorite too." She said walking in between the lanes of flowers.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked in a fragile tone.

The blonde picked up a flower while Caroline stood up. The lady smiled. "I'm part of your imagination."

She was mysterious which Caroline didn't like. The lady watched her from the corner of her eye. That look managed to give her shivers. There was something odd about her gaze.

"There's no genuine reason to hate me Caroline." She smirked. "I only came to help you."

Caroline gaped at her. "How did you know my name?" In after thought it was obvious the lady was a part of her dream so she knew everything about Caroline.

"You're right. I know everything about you." The lady responded to her thoughts. She stretched out a little and passed that tulip to Caroline. "This is from me." She said with a smile.

After she hesitated for a moment Caroline took it calmly.

The lady told her before turning around. "I'll see you again dear."

"You said you'll help me," Caroline repeated her words.

"I will." She mumbled without facing her. "There's still time for that."

"You never gave me your name." Caroline muttered.

The lady half-turned to her side as she replied with a smirk of her own. "Call me Esther."

 **0o Chapter 1 o0**

 **0o Drag me to hell o0**


	5. Drag me to hell 2

_**0o Drag me to hell 2 o0**_

Morning came too soon for Caroline.

She mewled over waking up. Last night she didn't feel the pain, but now she began to feel it and it hurt like a bitch.

She didn't dare to walk out of the room. However, she couldn't stay put for long. Gathering up her courage she opened the door a little and peeped out to see if Klaus was anywhere around?

The surroundings were quite calm. Silence is golden as they say at the movies so Caroline dared to venture further and stepped out of the room.

No Klaus.

She was still cautious making her way towards her suitcase. He really had gone. Not that she really cared. Actually she was glad that he was gone. After a quick shower, Caroline found a first-aid kit and she treated the bite.

When she came out again to the front room, he still didn't return.

For an instant, she was tempted to run away from Klaus, but knew it wouldn't help her situation.

He would find her?

* * *

Klaus sat among the dead, uninterested in his handy work. The carnage he created was a work of art. Maybe his best as of yet for sure.

Blood splattered every wall. You could still smell the fresh, coppery nectar.

Sitting on the bar counter, Klaus swung his legs to and fro. He wasn't willing to clean up this place, which was the reason he kept two men alive. And they were trembling in the corner. Glancing in their direction, Klaus spotted only one.

"Where's the other one?" He asked in a raspy voice.

That man began to shiver. "Y—you killed him already."

Oh? He had no idea when.

He would blame Caroline for that. Her blood—mmm—something was there in it, daring him to lose control. Her skin, her soft skin—

He felt the urge to see her.

Looking down at his clothes, he knew he couldn't be seen like this in public. The suit was long gone, and white shirt was totally spoiled with the blood of his victims.

He snapped to the man's direction. "You." He pointed getting down from the counter. "Give me your clothes."

After getting rid of all the mess, Klaus walked straight to the hotel, thinking how he should initiate conversation with Caroline. It was pretty clear she didn't like him, and the worst part was—she was afraid of him.

He had to assuage her nervousness.

At the reception desk, he could smell her fragrance lingering around and knew she wasn't in the room.

She had actually run away?

A foolish stunt no doubt, but Klaus was surely going to have fun chasing her.

"Hello." He greeted the receptionist with a charming smile. "I was looking for my wife, Mrs. Klaus—have you seen her—?"

"Um, yeah. I remember her. She was in a hurry." The lady informed.

Klaus forced himself to keep up with the happy pretense, but he was failing.

"She asked for places to sightsee and visit?"

He squinted blankly thinking Caroline started this chasing and he was going to end it.

* * *

The subway station she found herself at was heavily populated. She couldn't get caught up among these many people.

Caroline had only taken a purse with her, with only a minimum amount of money. So, she must pick her destination wisely.

She ran all the way into the city without spending a penny on taxi.

Being in a crowd gave her some confidence that Klaus might fail to identify her scent. She was a bit weak as she didn't get a chance to have breakfast. Her mind was yelling at her to run far from him.

Caroline didn't listen to that little voice and settled on a bench.

Leaning on her knees she covered her face with both palms. All of sudden her life turned into a bloody roller coaster ride. She shouldn't have given into a random man. She shouldn't have given into a stalker.

Bonnie had warned her.

Caroline was really stupid for not listening to her friend.

She mentally scolded herself for being so reckless.

It was then she felt someone's presence beside her. She didn't even pay attention thinking it was a random passenger.

"Going somewhere, love?" She heard a familiar purring sound. Caroline gasped with the closeness of Klaus' body to hers. She quickly stood up, when he added with his usual cold smirk. "Sit down."

It was more of an order then a request.

Without even thinking she settled robotically.

Caroline was terrified understanding that he was using his magic on her.

"Don't you use that thing on me!" She yelped.

He began to brush her hair from her face. "Since when did you start giving me orders?" Caroline slapped his hand away. "Also I don't appreciate your tone."

She glowered at him.

"Now, now, tell me why are you running away from me?" He asked as if she did something very naughty. "What about our deal? You'll stay and I'm not going to kill your dear friend."

Caroline widened her eyes. Obviously she forgot that part.

She was continuously being stupid, and was acting on impulse.

"You forgot, didn't you?" He let out a chuckle. "I know, love. Which is the reason I'm giving you a second chance."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "You are?" She asked in astonishment.

He shrugged looking around. "I will. In exchange if you let me drink your blood readily."

 _Say no, Caroline!_ Her inner voice growled at her.

"Think before you say anything." He sang blowing her a dimpled grin.

"Only once?" She asked ignoring the warning screams in her head.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sure." He replied.

"Fine, I accept."

"Thought it would take more time to get your approval." He scoffed standing up and stretching out a hand for her.

Caroline glared between his hand and his face before she stood up by herself, making him chuckle lightly.

"How naïve." He purred snaking an arm around her waist and dragged her out making her to groan in disgust.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked anxiously.

"You tell me?" He smirked. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"No." She replied sharply. "I have no place I want to go with you."

"I love feisty women."

Caroline threw him a dirty look. "Are you always this erratic?" Klaus raised his brows questioningly. "At one point you'll threaten me, and in the next you'll say these things." She complained.

"You'll get used to it." He glanced at the people around them. "We should get going."

"—I'm hungry." She mumbled and bit her lip.

* * *

He dragged her into a nearby café. Surprisingly he didn't speak to her throughout the way. But that didn't help to cool down her anxiety.

She, practically, had no idea about her future.

Klaus ordered food on her behalf, which she didn't like, of course. Still she kept quiet.

"If you want to ask something—" Klaus smirked observing her uneasiness. "—you can ask." Before Caroline could open her mouth to ask, he informed her. "Don't start with boring questions, love." He groaned. "Try something new?" He suggested wryly.

Caroline looked up while thinking, and asked. "How old are you?"

Klaus' smirk faded gradually. Still he started to speak with an enthusiasm of a kid, who was asked to share his story.

"I'm old, Caroline." He purred. "I'm one of the Originals. In my earliest memory I carried a bronze axe." ^1

Caroline let out an audible gasp. She stopped eating her food and gaped at him.

"Originals?" She barely whispered. "What does that mean?"

"Means we are invulnerable. Hunter of the hunters."

Coldness in his voice could stop her beating heart. Sounds like a horrible death to her. She took another minute to gather herself. "Every Original is like you? Half- wolf, half- vampire?"

Leaning back on the chair, he chuckled. "I'm special, love. I'm the only one of my kind. The Original Hybrid." He declared proudly.

"Why are you different?" She asked with a frown.

Klaus smiled distantly. "That is because I was bitten by a wolf."

"A wolf?" She twitched her lower lip. "How?"

"It was one of the brutal fights I ever participated." He began. "A war between the Originals and the Wolves. Five Originals against three packs of wolves is no ordinary thing." He said coldly. "The last of those wolves, who led the rebellion against us, was the one who bit me that night."

She began to understand things slowly, but also partially. One thing was for sure. She would die. At any point of time. And she had lost hope that she would survive after listening how old he is, and how cruel he can turn.

When she glanced at Klaus, she found him watching her intently. As if she was his favorite sport to play.

"You promised me that you wouldn't kill me." She reminded him calmly.

Klaus chortled. "Do you really think I'd keep my promises?"

Caroline widened her eyes. Her heart instantly picked up higher pace.

"Relax, love." He cooed. "I'm just kidding. I'd get depressed if anything happens to your blood."

Of course, it was only about blood. She hated herself for having that kind of alluring ability in her blood.

Glowering at him, Caroline pushed the plate of food away.

"Are you not going to eat the rest?" He asked, glancing at a brunette beside their table.

Caroline understood what that look meant.

Hunting mode is on. She thought.

"I'm full." She answered. "Can I go back to hotel?"

Klaus didn't look back. His eyes hungrily followed that brunette into the restroom. "Sure. Wait here for a minute. Nature calls."

Caroline scoffed. His monster is calling for hunt.

Grudgingly she sat back and scowled at him as he stood up.

* * *

That night, Caroline couldn't sleep peacefully.

In her dream sleep she was running.

When she stopped she saw a figure emerging in front of her.

Caroline wheezed in horror, stepping back. It was the same woman from last night's dream.

Esther.

She was smiling at her.

"I mean no harm." She said calmly.

"Why did you come again?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"I told you, Caroline. I will help you."

"Can you?" Caroline raised her brows. Esther nodded and passed her a bunch of white tulips which appeared from nowhere. Taking it, Caroline smiled. "Please tell me how to get rid of Klaus?"

Esther turned around, and replied. "It is not as easy as you think, dear. You know who he is?"

"The Original Hybrid." Caroline told with a nod.

"I can only guide you." Esther stated after a moment.

"Tell me what I have to do?" She pleaded desperately.

Esther faced her again. This time she didn't smile as she stepped near. Caroline didn't panic with the closeness either.

The woman touched her fingers lightly against Caroline's forehead and a coldness radiated through her.

Many images were flashing in her mind, in the darkness. They were unclear. Or so she thought.

She could see Klaus' face in front of her.

Clasping her wrist and pulling her close.

He was furious and threw a vase against the wall.

Caroline frowned in her sleep and breathing heavily.

Klaus was drinking blood from her, in another image.

He pressed his lips against hers.

Caroline jolted awake in bed. She was soaking in sweat. One more thing that terrified her was the Original's presence was in her room.

* * *

1\. Line taken from the Dark Reunion.


	6. Drag me to hell 3

_**0o Drag me to hell 3 o0**_

"What are you doing here?" She asked shakily.

He was standing in front of her bed, looking completely perplexed. Snapping out of it, Klaus muttered. "I came to remind you of our agreement we made earlier this morning, but—" He took two steps towards her. "—What's wrong with you?"

Caroline shook her head while straightening her hair. "Agreement?"

"Your blood."

She glanced up and he was so close. Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sighing out of tiredness, Caroline mumbled an "ok" to answer him.

Klaus eyed her plum lips and reached out to caress her lower lip with his thumb. She was already trembling because of his touch. Again he looked to be far away, distant for some unknown reasons.

He took her wrist and observed the marks he had given left from last night. She trembled with because of his touch. Klaus sensed her nervousness, and smirked. "It's not going to be painful."

"That's what you told me last night." She blurted.

"You didn't let me heal you."

Caroline glanced at him sharply, retrieving her hand. "Your blood can heal me?"

"One of the perks of being a vampire." He grinned broadly. "Now shall we?" He urged her. Caroline felt like she should protest, but stretched out her hand to him anyways. He shook his head as no. "I want to take from somewhere else." His darkening gaze fell to her neck.

She understood that spot and wrinkled her nose. "Can't you settle down for my wrist? At least until I feel more at ease, please?" She pointed at her bite. "I have to trust you to let you drink from my neck."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, though they held no emotion. He looked like he was contemplating something.

"I'll make use of that opportunity some other time." He mumbled.

Suddenly, his monstrous form appeared. His eyes turned bright yellow with dark veins under them, his fangs were a vision as they came out slowly. He growled when she gasped in horror. She expected him to bite her neck, but he bit his own wrist.

Before she could register what's going on, he pressed his hand to her mouth and forced his blood into down her throat. She didn't get a chance to pull back. His grip was firm. She moaned as soon as the viscous liquid hit her. It tasted like metallic sourness, but the warmth could lull her to want more.

Klaus watched her under heavy lids and felt even more attracted to Caroline. Merely seconds later, she felt better. That weakness she had been feeling disappeared.

Retrieving his hand, he laughed. "That's enough, love."

Caroline took a moment to digest what happened and felt disgust for not stopping Klaus. "I didn't ask for your blood." She squeaked. "Stop doing these things!"

Klaus' eyes clouded with darkness, but he did not move away from her. He wiped a droplet of his blood from the corner of her mouth and made a demand. "Open your mouth."

Her pupils dilated and did as she was told.

After parting her lips Caroline felt his finger inside, rolling on her tongue. His cold smile made her shiver again.

"That will happen when you anger the Hybrid." He stated in a calm tone. "One little snap—" He cooed running fingers across her neck. "—You can say goodbye to your human life." She gulped, a swell formed in her throat, completely horrified. "You want me to do that?"

She shook her head pleadingly.

Klaus caressed her chin, satisfied. Suddenly, he left her alone in the room. Caroline sat there blinking. Moments passed and she glanced at her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock when she didn't find any wound. Not even a mark.

 *****DWD*****

Next day, Caroline made no effort and roamed like a ghost in his presence.

After having lunch, she found a magazine and sat at the dining table reading.

Klaus, on the other hand, kept pressing the buttons on the TV remote. Growing annoyed minute by minute. That she observed and stayed indifferent.

"I didn't bring you all the way to be with me so that you could to read that magazine, love." He snapped at her from the sofa. Caroline glanced at him. He then smirked. "Why don't you come here?"

"I'm afraid of you." She replied.

"Come here, Caroline." He groaned.

Grudgingly she placed that book aside and walked towards him. "What do you want?" She asked anxiously.

"Talk to me." He said patting beside him. "Sit down first."

She settled beside him leaving some space enough for a person between them. It earned her a glare from him.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"I asked you before and I ask you again." He began. "Do you wish to see places? I remember you told me that you've not been anywhere." When she opened her mouth displaying her hesitation, he added. "I take no for an answer."

Caroline didn't understand this change of direction in his game. However, if she was going to die, then it would be her last wish.

So, why not enjoy her final days?

She looked up, thinking for a minute or two.

"New Orleans." She blurted. It sounded more like a question.

His grin broadened. "Go on, love."

"Denver."

Klaus nodded and waved at her to continue.

"St. Louis." Caroline bit her lip. "Las Vegas." Klaus huffed out a laugh. "Miami." She paused for a moment and scrunched her nose. "I guess that's it for now."

Klaus sighed out. "Done. You'll be taken to every single place."

Caroline was perplexed. "Why are you doing that for me?"

"Because I can." He replied simply and stood up.

 _ **0o Drag me to hell 3 o0**_

Ah, the last chapter of _Drag me to hell_! So- upcoming title for series of episodes- _Up in Flames_. Which consists 3-5 chapters.

So- please be kind and leave comments, suggestions =)

Adios, readers! Take care.


	7. Up in flames 1

_**0o Up in flames 1 o0**_

"Why did you want me to come along with you?" Caroline asked watching Klaus drive. He huffed in annoyance. She didn't like it. Not even a bit. "You always treat me like a bug." She complained while being careful with her tone.

To Klaus her anger was clearly evident, and it amused him.

"Ah my little bug wants some respect?" He cooed quirking his brows teasingly. Caroline crossed her arms making him burst out in a fit of laughter. "I always wonder how days have changed." He glanced out of his window. "Back then women didn't raise voices against men."

"This is the twenty first century and you are not even a human." She reminded him calmly.

Klaus smiled though his eyes darkened slowly. "It is true. To become vampire, a human has to die, but not the Originals."

Caroline bit her lip. "You mean people will become vampires after their death?"

"Only with a vampire's blood in their system." He corrected.

"And you didn't die?"

"No."

"Not even once?"

Curiosity in her voice made him look up at her shrewdly. Silence fell soon after that. She dragged her eyes out of the window beside her and saw other vehicles.

"I've been alone for a long time Caroline." He spoke a moment later. Caroline took a moment to understand that he was replying to her earlier question. "In fact I like to be alone during my trips." He gazed at her cautious face.

"If you weren't on trip, then—?"

"Curious aren't we?" He chuckled.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Just asking." She muttered. A minute of silence passed by and then she questioned him again after recollecting what he said. "So, there's no weapon to kill the Originals?"

He raised a brow at her making her shrug slightly as he focused on the road again.

Probably there wasn't any weapon or he wasn't interested in sharing that sensitive information with her. Come on now. Who would readily tell their weakness?

Slowly she began to re-think. He hadn't seen death in these years? She couldn't believe it.

And there were people like him.

"What about other Originals?" She asked. "Where are they?"

Klaus smirked. "You are just in the beginning of your journey."

Caroline glared at him mutely thinking that he wouldn't give a straight answer at least once. Beginning of journey—? Sure. By the end she would be dead anyway. Though Klaus said he didn't bring her out to kill, she wouldn't believe him.

"What if you got bored of me?" She asked again. "Will you just drain me?"

Klaus stared at her for a couple of seconds. "I didn't even think about it."

"But you can erase my memories with your compulsion and leave me alone, right?" Her eyes lit up suddenly, her tone filled with hope.

It made him chortle then. "My dear sweet Caroline. The moment I laid my eyes on you is the moment I decided. You are mine."

Caroline was furious with those words. "I'm not a thing to claim! I'm a human if you do remember."

"I do, I do. Your beating heart, your lively spirit and more importantly—" he placed his finger on the pulse point of her neck and traced it, "your sweet blood always reminds me that you are still a human. Which is the reason I didn't snap your pretty little neck."

She gulped hard and stopped speaking her questions. Better to keep quiet than to provoke this monster. Caroline nodded.

"Welcome to New Orleans!" She read the board, and smiled slightly.

At last her dream was coming true. Roaming in the city was one of her plans she made since she was in high school. And now she was here.

Klaus pulled over at the hotel and abandoned his trench in the car before he got down with Caroline on the trail. It was past five in the evening as they settled in. Of course, Klaus didn't trust her to let her stay alone in another room. To her dismay Klaus had taken a double room.

"Don't leave this place." After an hour Klaus ordered her in serious tone as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously. Klaus glared back at her and made her to shrug slightly in fear. "Just asking."

She didn't know why he was looking grumpy than usual. Maybe he was still thinking that she was some kind of danger to him. It really didn't matter.

Caroline twitched her lips showing her distaste and turned around to go into the bathroom. Even after she returned he was nowhere to be found. Not that she cared.

Peeping out the window she saw it was almost dark and the lights seemed like an invitation for her to explore. No, she didn't want someone to give her a tour. Wearing a long floral skirt, she grabbed her pale orange sweater and set foot outside the room.

Going down to the reception she asked about her surroundings.

There was familiar bar on the next street. Caroline decided to pay it a visit after having a short walk around.

Throughout the way she observed many things. Celebrations, couples making out, dancing at an outdoor restaurant.

The bar was nothing like she imagined. There was no single being—or so she thought until she spotted a blonde working in the bar.

Looking at Caroline she smirked. "Hey!"

"Hello." Caroline answered back looking around. "Sorry, I thought this place was open."

"It will be open from evening nine to morning four or five sometimes." The lady said coming to the counter. Caroline raised her brows making a 'oh' sound. She smiled stiffly and about to leave when the lady came up cheerily. "If you are desperate to get a drink—"

Turning to her, Caroline found her wiggling her brows.

"You're new to this place?"

Caroline nodded slurping her apple juice. The lady, Lexi, owns the place, and she was very welcoming, but definitely not Caroline's type.

"How come you ended up in this city?" Lexi asked drinking from her beer bottle.

As if it was an easy question. Caroline around her inconveniently, and shrugged. "Well that is more complicated."

Lexi raised a brow skeptically before she chuckled. "I asked very straight question."

"I'm here with this man." Caroline mumbled finishing her drink.

"Boyfriend?"

Lexi's question made Caroline to look up at her blankly.

Klaus definitely was not made up of boyfriend material. No girl would dream of him, never. She stopped there—and scoffed at self. And first she thought he was going to be a turning point in her life.

Of course, he had become—dangerous turning point.

"Not boyfriend. The relation between us is—strained and still we have to stay together." Caroline stated thinking of it. But when a chance comes, Caroline is more than ready to run far away from him.

Lexi chuckled softly again, leaning on the countertop. "Ditch him, baby."

Caroline smiled at her suggestion. "I'm afraid that is not possible." When Lexi silently asked her to explain, she added with a deep, sad sigh. "He can find me very easily."

A moment later Lexi offered calmly. "If you want I can step in and save your ass."

Caroline giggled. "Seriously? In which way?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Let us say I established a few contacts with powerful individuals of this city. Or I think I—" her words were cut off in the middle when they found two men walking into the place, and immediately eyed Caroline with dangerous glint in their eyes. She knew that look—a predator ready to strike. She became cautious and then Lexi took out her pen, opened a notepad.

She scribbled something on that book and pushed to Caroline with a smile on her face. "Your bill." Caroline had a hard time to suppress her gasp after watching those words. In caps there was written _'Danger.'_

An obviously confused and scared Caroline took out some bills to pay before she walked to door. But then there was a zooming sound—and one of those men was in front of her, smirking down at her with hooded gaze.

 _Vampires._

Caroline became nervous and looked back at another man who purred. "Not so fast, sweet pie."

"Guys, let go of her." Lexi told them.

The guy in front of Caroline grabbed her elbow rather harshly as the other guy retorted menacingly. "Lexi, stay out!"

"Ah, come on now—" She tried to reason with them, but they were not in a mood to debate with her.

"You forget the consequences?" He warned her and Lexi fell silent after that. Giving Caroline one apologetic look she stepped back.

Having least bit of idea of what was going on, Caroline squirmed in the guy's hands. All she knew was she had to fight these guys to come out of this danger.

What they would do with her?

Of course, she was a fool to even think of that matter. What would vampires do? Killing people for blood. Dragging her out into the side dark alley, he pushed her to another man who laughed, excited.

 _'Let me go,_ ' she could say it but it would be weakly chosen words. These guys decided to play with her and Caroline decided to fight them as long as she can. She didn't plead unnecessarily. Throwing her hands out she tried to scratch one of their faces. That guy chuckled. "Wild cat!"

Caroline gritted her teeth as she was shoved against wall. Her head was hurt making her wince in pain.

"Wonder how you taste like," the man with dark hair cooed in her ear. Gulping swells were forming in her throat, she trembled against the cold wall. The darkening eyes under some distant light made her re-think her decision of not pleading them to let her go.

"I believe it is my turn to taste her first." The other one huffed, leaned against wall next to Caroline. "George you owe me, remember?" he muttered caressing her face with his hard thumb. Caroline flinched away and slapped his hand. "Aw, it's going to be fun, birdie."

George groaned in disappointment, passed her to his companion rashly. Caroline's vision was blurring slowly. She regretted for not listening to Klaus.

What a cruel death she was going have.

The second guy clasped her wrists, prevented her from fighting while George was pressing his front to her back. Caroline jerked and stamped on his foot, pretty hard and it made him to growl.

"Hey, teach her lesson, Paul!" He snarled digging fingers into her hands.

Paul, this dark guy, was smirking when his vampire form came out. His eyes darkened with lust, and veins popped out under his eyes. Moving close to her he sank teeth into her piercing her neck making Caroline to scream, horrified. She felt sharp pain and yet she fought when a soft purr echoed throughout alley.

"Keep your teeth for yourself, mate." The tall figure emerged from shadows.

Klaus in his trench had a callous look and it made her tremble in fear though, a part of her was slightly relieved with his appearance. Paul's posture straightened immediately after watching Klaus and his widened his eyes but George didn't seem to be intimidated by the Original Hybrid's presence.

"He doesn't need your guidance, sucker. Girl is ours." George responded recklessly.

Klaus cocked his head to his right as he shifted glances from George to Caroline in his arms. Paul, on the other hand, backed away from Caroline and bowed in front of Klaus quickly making both George and Caroline to gape at him in disbelief.

"Forgive me. We didn't know she is your property." Paul muttered nervously.

"What the hell Paul—" George groaned.

Paul spat at his companion vaguely. "You don't know him?"

George inhaled sharply as Klaus blurred towards Paul and plunged his hand into the vampire's chest. Caroline screamed half to death listening to the sounds of cracking bones. Klaus' eyes purely shimmered with layer of coldness, and a sadistic smile plastered on his lips. His hand twitched to right inside Paul making him to yelp in pain.

In the next moment Paul's heart was out in Klaus hand. Caroline gaped with wide mouth as the corpse fell on ground making loud thump against the cold floor. Turning to George Klaus played with Paul's heart and raised his brows as if he was making clear about something.

"You understand who I am?" When George growled and lunged at Klaus, he was shoved against wall creating cracks on it.

"Kol will not be happy with whoever stepped in his territory and caused problem." George responded shakily after recovering from hard shot.

"Fools like you would never understand certain things. When you wake up give him my message. I look forward to meeting him," Klaus responded callously before he snapped George's neck. His lifeless body collapsed by the time Klaus looked at Caroline who was trembling in great pain and fear.

The look in his eyes had her believing that she would be drained for sure. Coldness radiated from him as he closed the space between them and took her hand off her wound. Inspecting it with squinted eyes he bit his wrist and placed it at her mouth. Caroline flinched and took a step away from him. Klaus didn't say anything, but shot daggers at her coldly which made her think again. Without any force she moved close to him and opened her mouth enough for him to shove his blood in.

As every drop of his blood passed down her throat she experienced the familiar sensations; the taste of his blood, energy from it and above all the same old weirdness.

 _ **0o Up in flames 1 o0**_

* * *

 _Feel like it's been long. lol._

 _Thanks for your patience! Please leave your comments. Take care, everyone! =)_


End file.
